(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Most widely used types of display panels include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an electrophoretic display device (“EPD”). The display device generally includes a display panel and a driver that drives the display panel. The display device has become lighter and thinner based on consumer demand.
In the display device, some portions of the driver for driving the display panel are incorporated into the display panel for reducing manufacturing cost. Since the display device does not include a chip for the driver and portions of the driver are incorporated into the display panel when manufacturing the display panel, the manufacturing cost may be reduced. For example, a gate driver to generate scanning signals and/or a data driver to transmit data signals is incorporated into the display panel.
Furthermore, consumer demand for a display with a small bezel, in which the width of the periphery around a viewing area is substantially small, has been increased. When the bezel is increased in area, the display area displaying images may look smaller and manufacturing a tiled display device may be limited.